


假面

by Ivy0408



Category: Winner.（Band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy0408/pseuds/Ivy0408
Summary: 宋旻浩醒的时候金秦禹早已不见，他头脑昏沉，只记得昨夜半梦半醒间金秦禹吻似乎是吻了他，又也许只是黄粱春梦。
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 7





	假面

假面

1  
房间里的灯昏暗得暧昧，将两人都笼在阴影里，宋旻浩还没将方才金秦禹的话想明白，那人已经又开口了。  
“啊，没什么。”金秦禹笑得漫不经心，跨坐在宋旻浩腿上，低头亲吻着对方的唇，“不过刚好是你罢了。”  
面前的人容颜精致，配以轻佻的语气以及带有情欲暗示性的动作，与之前判若两人。

2  
他与金秦禹的初遇是偶然的契机，原本定下的MV演员临时有事，将他放了鸽子，于是把金秦禹拉来顶替。  
腼腆、温柔，对于他稍加施以的帮助与关切会脸红，会手足无措。  
宋旻浩从不对什么多留心思，却在金秦禹这儿体会到了一见钟情。  
拍摄结束后他调来了金秦禹的资料，比他还早两年进的公司，却不知道什么原因被雪藏，一直做着艺人助理，去年才开始逐渐有些露面的机会，毕竟是有张叫人羡慕的脸。  
“唔，好像是得罪了什么人吧。”李昇勋在他旁边念叨，“我记得他原本签约就是家里出了事，急着要钱，恐怕后来这事也没有解决。”  
出了什么事，不必猜测，资料上全都有，在金秦禹进入公司的第二年，他母亲去世了。  
宋旻浩也是天生的一副好皮囊，若要绅士起来绝不会有半点狠唳，于是在金秦禹这里获取的信任不是一星半点，连对方家里有几套碗碟都如数家珍。

3  
由于两人关系突飞猛进，宋旻浩也有意照顾，金秦禹的事业这才小有起色，拿到了最近一个还算大制作的电视剧的苦情男二，最能博取观众同情，也最能讨好小女生的喜爱。  
好不容易熬到这部剧杀青，宋旻浩急不可待地飞到拍摄地点，在金秦禹的酒店房间里等他，可才不过是三天没见的人，恍若变了模样。

4  
“什么叫刚好是我？”宋旻浩掐住那人的下巴，略微没有控制住，隐约能看见红痕。  
金秦禹吃痛，拧了下眉，转而展颜：“怎么，你要的不就是这个么？”  
说着他伸手往下摸，不意外地碰到了对方的勃起，他隔着两层布料轻轻骚刮着龟头，看似熟稔的动作中有些微微发抖。  
宋旻浩被撩拨得火起，一个翻身就将人压在床上，带来一声惊呼。  
他被金秦禹惊讶的表情取悦，抚摸着这人的眉尾：“送上门来给我操？之前不是还说要循序渐进么？”  
金秦禹痴痴地笑，好似在嘲笑他头脑简单：“之前是之前，今天我改变想法了。”  
“因为我能给你好处？”  
“何必这么直接。”金秦禹仰起脖子来吻他，被宋旻浩躲开，他也不在意，“两情相悦的事，没什么不好。”  
宋旻浩一言不发地盯着金秦禹，他不明白一个人为何朝夕之间变化能有如此之大，究竟哪一个才是他？  
懊恼与愤怒的情绪在蚕食着宋旻浩的理智，又或者是面对衣衫半褪的金秦禹毫无自制力，他把对方的双手固定在头顶，扯下领带打了死结，然后狠狠地吻上金秦禹的唇。  
他们唇齿纠缠，交换着彼此的唾液，甚至磕碰到了牙齿，金秦禹有着难言的热情，他但凡稍一后退，那人就会抬起头来追逐。  
双唇的相贴不仅仅为了接吻，而是为了做爱。宋旻浩一边吻，一边解开了金秦禹衬衫的衣扣，到了后面实在不耐烦，干脆整个扯开，迸走两粒扣子，清脆的落地声在情色的水声中湮灭。  
他吻够了，尤其是下半身硬得发疼，宋旻浩站起身，把金秦禹拉起来，又把自己硬挺的阴茎对准那人的嘴：“吃进去。”  
金秦禹还喘着气，显然是方才接吻时呼吸不够，来不及吞咽的涎水挂在嘴角，色情而又淫靡，对于宋旻浩来说，放佛是折辱的快乐——向来一本正经的人在床上居然是个浪货。  
“快点。”对方的犹豫消磨着他的耐心，他揪住金秦禹的头发将对方的头往自己胯间送，“张嘴。”  
“别让我再说第三次。”  
于是他立刻被一个温暖而又湿润的腔口包围，不同于他以前操过的任何人，技巧拙劣却不影响着快感的涌动。  
金秦禹废力地把宋旻浩的阴茎含进嘴里，谁知道一下子含得太深，什么动作也做不了，于是他只好又退出来，含住对方的龟头，一点一点地舔着铃口。  
宋旻浩不满足于如此温吞的套弄，体会过被包裹的感觉之后这样的舔弄无异于隔靴搔痒，他又揪住金秦禹后脑勺的头发，主动地把阴茎顶了进去，不管不顾地进出着。  
金秦禹从没有这样的经验，他所有的接受都来自于对宋旻浩的爱与包容，实在是太深了，速度之快连呼吸的间隙都没有留下，他吃力地吞吐着，自我感觉喉咙已经肿了。  
好在并没有持续得太久，宋旻浩在他嘴里释放，逼他吞下不说，还要让他跪着一点点地把阴茎上多余的精液舔干净。  
金秦禹敛着眉，动作温顺，说是舔舐精液，倒不如说是亲吻，这场性事于他而言颇有朝圣的意味。  
可金秦禹越是听话，宋旻浩就越是无法满足，更无法平息胸口的怒火：“行了，别舔了，转过身去趴好，我要操你了。”  
金秦禹听话地转身，宋旻浩脱下他的西装裤，看见白色的内裤上印着一滩水渍，他一边粗鲁地揉捏着对方的臀肉一边哼笑：“这么饥渴？你多久没被人操了？”  
金秦禹头埋在被子里，没有说话，只是身子有些抖。  
宋旻浩突然不急着操进去了，他拉下金秦禹的内裤，伸出两指玩弄着这个淫荡的穴口，一会儿按压穴口周围的褶皱，一会儿探进去一点儿碰碰里面，直到他感觉到金秦禹抖得更厉害了。  
“怎么，受不了了？”  
这话的回答他等了许久，金秦禹的声音被闷在被子里：“求求你，进来，好不好。”  
这让他心情大好，宋旻浩扶着阴茎操了进去，感觉到身下人浑身一僵，还“唔”了一声，想到大概是疼的：“这么紧？”  
“这些年被多少人操过？还没松呢？”  
这是金秦禹的第一次，前戏也没做足，宋旻浩又一插到底，他疼得脑袋发晕，咬着被子才没叫出来，末了两滴泪从眼角滑入被褥，不知是疼的，还说因为宋旻浩那番无心的话。  
刚开始要操，多少有些阻力，可宋旻浩没插一会儿就感觉这人穴里又开始流水，知道对方也开始爽了，便毫不客气地大刀阔斧地开干。  
金秦禹的肠道又紧又湿，吸得他有些头皮发麻，爽得差点又缴械。  
宋旻浩将人翻过来，才看见了对方发红的眼尾和湿润的眼睛，这样的情形下透露着不知名的可爱。  
他一下子心软了，吻住金秦禹的唇，连身下的操弄也变得温柔。  
他听见金秦禹蚊子一般地在他耳边呢喃：“旻浩，宋旻浩，我喜欢你。”  
“嘁，”宋旻浩哼笑了声，“说吧，想要哪个角色？”  
金秦禹也跟着笑了， 他原本想搂住宋旻浩的脖颈，奈何双手被绑住，于是只好故作冷淡地回答：“你看着办好了。”

5  
这场性爱持续到后半夜，金秦禹的手被松开时已经毫无知觉，他望着熟睡的宋旻浩，费劲地撑起上半身，在那人额角落下一个吻。  
“旻浩，再见。”

6  
“秦禹，阿姨知道你是个好孩子，可是……可是你们两个真的不能在一起，别说旻浩了，你自己也是公众人物，两个男人恋爱的影响会有多大，你应当清楚的。”  
“旻浩在娱乐圈，也就是这几年的事，往后他肯定要回来接管公司的，我当然希望他这几年过得开心快乐，而不是被丑闻包围。”  
“秦禹、秦禹，阿姨求求你，和旻浩分开吧！”  
“别和他废话，金秦禹，你应该懂事，我要处理你轻而易举，我记得，你弟弟还在上大学吧？”

7  
宋旻浩醒的时候金秦禹早已不见，他头脑昏沉，只记得昨夜半梦半醒间金秦禹吻似乎是吻了他，又也许只是黄粱春梦。


End file.
